This invention relates to design and construction improvements in wick heaters which make them economical to fabricate, more efficient and safer in use and provide them with a longer operating life.
Serious structural and functional problems are exhibited in use of prior art wick heaters. These problems derive, basically, from the inherent direct exposure of a substantial portion of their housing and parts to the source of their developed heat. Experience in use of such heaters has proven that the manner of their construction and the creation and delivery of their heat causes intense stress in and relatively early buckling and warping of their wall structure, particularly in the top and front portions thereof. Also, hot spots are produced in their exterior surface the temperature level of which can be highly dangerous to adjacent persons and property, not only on contact but also by reason of the level and intensity of the resultantly radiated heat.
Another area of concern is that chance tipping or overturn of a prior art wick heater can easily produce a spillage of its fuel in amounts which if hot at the time or ignited could have disastrous consequences.
A most serious problem in the use of a prior art wick heater derives from the fact that its construction, the degree of exposure of its source of heat and its reflective character makes it an "attractive nuisance" to inquisitive adults, children and animals. In this respect attention is directed to the fact that there is a tendency of manufacturers of prior art wick heaters to have vent and inlet openings in those areas of their housings which are immediately adjacent highly dangerous interior components of the heater.
The present invention and the various features of the improvements of the construction of its embodiments deals with and minimizes the need for concern for the above stated problems.
The present inventors are not aware of any prior art which exhibits the particular improvements which they believe to constitute their invention.